Apgmau High (kind of?)
by Maurnavi6
Summary: Ok, so this is the story that Im most proud of, I was 13, I think..? It’s basically all my old OCs, but also with Zane and Travis in it for some reason... tbh, if someone likes this and legitimately wants me to continue with it, I will. I don’t have a plan for it, but I coukd figure it out probably
1. 1

Pixel walked into the hallway and looked around, trying to stick to the sides of the halls as much as he possibly could. The hallways were awfully crowded, and much worse than he had previously thought. Dodging the swinging backpacks and shuffling feet, he had made his way to a small light blue locker marked, '966'. Well, it was supposed to be, anyhow. The first digit of the number looks like it had been entirely scratched off... Pixel chuckled to himself, this locker was very fitting. After opening and inspecting the small locker, he dug through his backpack and dedicated himself to the task of placing various belongings on the dusty shelves of his locker.

Just as he was about prepared to walk to class, he startled, dropping his bag as he heard a large bang sounded to his left. What in Irene's name was that?! Pixel ducked down to grab his backpack, still a bit shaken up. Pixel stood up, brushing a bit of hair out of his eyes, and saw a girl with laughing at herself. "Welp, I guess this year is starting with a bang!" she exclaimed, still laughing. Once she had calmed down a little and straightened her glasses, the brunette saw Pixel staring at her. Crap-! Pixel immediately hid himself as much as he could behind the locker door. It was too late. She had already walked around the door, and was looking at Pixel, dumbfounded. "Uh… hi," she introduced herself, her voice a bit squeaky, "can I help you…?"

"Uh- um.. hi. S-sorry.." Pixel stared at the floor, desperately wishing this girl would leave him alone. She seemed unaffected by this, and smiled as she seemed to have a realization.

"Oh, is this you locker?" Pixel remained silent, but looked back up at the girl and nodded apprehensively. "Oh, that's cool," the girl smiled, "My locker is the one right next door! You know what that means?!" Pixel shrugged as she continued, not really following. Why was the girl still talking? He just wanted to go to class -alone.

"It means we're locker buddies! Hi, my name's Viola," she held out her hand, looking for a handshake, "what's yours?"

"P-Pixel…." Pixel answered quietly. He had backed into the locker a good five inches during their short conversation. Nobody's ever been this friendly to him before, this 'Viola' kid must want something from him. He stared at her hand for a few seconds, thoroughly confused.

"Soooo….." Viola pulled her hand away awkwardly, "it's about time to get to class! What room do you go to first period?"

"Room 56..?"

"Oh, me too! Would you like to walk together?"

"Uh.. sure.." Pixel stared at his shoes. This has been more that enough social interaction for one day, and Viola was starting to scare him.

The walk to the classroom was quiet, save for the background chatter of other students. Pixel was used to it. Viola would attempt to start conversation on occasion, but Pixel just tried to ignore her. When was she going to realize that he didn't have whatever she was looking for from him?

When Pixel entered room 56, he was extremely confused. There was a big rainbow rug on the floor, flowers on the windowsills and a variety of posters on the wall, reading things like "Try your best!" and "Positivity is the key to success!" This looked like a classroom meant for second grade, not ninth. In fact, he had to take a second to make sure he was actually supposed to be in this class when he first walked in. Still slightly off put by the room, he supposed he needed to find a desk to sit at. Usually he sat in the back, but that seemed to be taken by a multitude of similarly introverted characters and a few "troublemaker" types. Some reading, some on their phones, one or two were even playing with knives! He continued to search the classroom for a seat that suited his needs, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Pixel! Over here!" Predictably, it was Viola again, waving for him to join her in the front of the room. The front? Pixel had never sat in the front before, and he was hoping to keep it that way. He looked once more look at the kids in the back. One of them- with a strange mask covering his mouth- gave him a nasty glare. Nevermind, the front was fine. Pixel set his bag by the desk neighboring Viola's, and sat down.

"Hey…" Pixel waved apprehensively. Viola smiled warmly and waved back. Why was she so happy to talk to Pixel? He clearly didn't show the greatest appreciation for her company,

"I hope we can be-" Viola was cut off by an adult walking into the room. The woman was quite large, obese in fact, and wore a thick mask of makeup, there had to be at least a pound of paint and false eyelashes caked to her face. She settled into a chair, and setting a cup of coffee on her desk. Facing the class, she gave everyone a huge, yellow-toothed smile.

"Hello, children! My name is Ms. Elephant! I'm hoping to have a good year with all of you!" Her voice was shrill, and loud, carrying across the room. Most of the kids in the back were rolling their eyes, if paying attention at all. A couple people in the front, though, seemed genuinely excited. How could they be looking forward to school? The endless social interactions, bullying and exclusion? Pixel wondered if he should have just chosen a seat in the middle of the class. "To start, we're going to create some guidelines for the year, to make sure we're all on the same page!"

Pixel was right about this class. Ms. Elephant's 'guidelines' were all things that were expected of small children. "Share with your classmates!" "Take turns" "Be nice!" After awhile, she seemed to give up, though. Running her fingers through her hair, she made an announcement. "Okay, class, there's ten minutes of left, so please get to know each other and become friends…" she sat down with an exhausted sigh. Just as Pixel thought he had chance to relax and be alone, a girl with pink hair stood up from her seat at the front of the class and began to place slips of unicorn- shaped paper of everyone's desk.

"Hello everyone, my name is Unilera," she proclaimed to the class with enthusiasm. "If you don't have anything going on today, I'd love to have you over at my slumber party! All the details are on the invitations I've given you!" Pixel picked up the piece of paper and examined it more closely. Just as 'Unilera' had said, there was a time, address and even packing list written. She must be crazy to invite people to a sleepover on the first day of class, but Pixel supposed that that was the joy of being the one school on Earth that started at 10:00 am.

Viola looked at Pixel curiously. "Are you going to go?" Pixel shrugged, unsure. He wasn't good with crowds, or people at all, for that matter. However, having friends at school could come with some advantages…


	2. 2-1

Unilera poured a bag of chips into a shiny pink bowl. Tonight was the night she would make her first ever friends at a new school, and she had to be ready! The entire house was decorated with cute unicorn themed party supplies and sparkling streamers, along with a huge array of sweets for her guests to snack on throughout the night. This was going to be the best party ever! Just as she had exuded her work was done and she was making her way to the couch to wait for guests to arrive, the doorbell rang. Upon hearing the familiar, musical tone, she went to open the door. Two students whom she had recognized from the back of the classroom earlier were standing on her doorstep. Both looked close to the same, save for the fact one was a girl and the other was a boy. "Hello," murmured, bearing a mask and long black hair covering her right eye, "My name is Zanna." She pivoted to gesture to they boy right of her. "and this is Zuzu, my brother."

"Do NOT call me Zuzu.." her presumed brother spat. Unilera had a vague memory of him playing with a knife during school.

The girl shrugged off his remark, and turned to face Unilera again. "We're both here to attend your 'slumber party', as you call it, but it shouldn't be expected that we participate in any of your 'activities' or 'games'."

Unilera smiled nervously. She hadn't planned on such intimidating guests.. "Well then, come on in!" Her voice was uneasy. Both entered and immediately gravitated to the corner of the room, sitting on the floor and looking completely uninterested. Hopefully more people would arrive soon…

Half an hour and nearly twenty guests later, the sleepover was almost a complete success! A variety of interesting characters had arrived at Unilera's door, including but not limited to: a pink haired boy who was infatuated by Unilera's succulent plant, and a girl who had brought tea as a gift. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, but Unilera wasn't so sure about the situation. Most sleepovers offered games and movies to keep everyone together, but so far everyone had been sitting off to the side and clumping into groups... perhaps it was time she took action. She cleared her throat and stood on the tiny coffee table in the middle of the room and stomped her foot down, hoping for an audience.

"Okay, everyone! I know you've all been having fun by yourselves, but it's time to do something together! Who wants to play spin the bottle?!" A girl named Viola seemed interested, and a boy Unilera was introduced to as Travis nodded, but other than that nobody was exactly excited.. "Guys?" Unilera looked around the room desperately.

"Yeah, no," Zane scoffed. "This entire thing is a complete disaster." Unilera felt tears forming in her eyes. Disaster? She had thought things were going well..

"Okay, I'm sorry..!" She ran away, a tear rolling down her face. She wasn't sure what to do. Her party was a mess, and nobody was having a good time…

"You idiot-!" Rose glared at Zane "Do you realize what you've just done?

"Meh," Zane shrugged, "she'll get over it."

"No, she won't! You hurt her feelings! You need to make it up to her!"

"And how do you expect me to do that..?"

"By playing her stupid game!" Rose took an empty bottle from the kitchen and put it in the middle of the floor. "Okay, everyone! We're playing spin the freaking bottle!" Everyone followed her directions with limited hesitation, and sat in a circle around the bottle, many of them looking somewhat afraid. "Someone get Unilera!"

"I'll get her" Travis raised his hand and stood up. He sighed, making his way down the hallway. He stopped when he heard slight sniffling creep out from one door. He questioned what to do, but walked in and saw Unilera lying on a fluffy, pale pink bed. "Unilera…?"

"Go away," Unilera glared at Travis,her face red and wet with tears.

"We're playing spin the bottle.."

"Spin the bottle?! Unilera's eyes lit up, and she barged into the living room, Travis following soon after. Both sat down on the edge of the circle, looking at Rose for further direction.

"Okay, Zane," Rose murmured, "since you're the reason we're all playing this stupid game, you're spinning first."

"What?! Of course I'm not going to-"

"I'll go." Zane was cut off by Tide raising his hand. Everyone nodded in agreement, and Unilera excitedly handed the bottle to Tide. He spun it firmly as everyone watched the bottle spin around the circle. Around and around it went, until it landed on…


	3. 2-2

Anthony watched as the bottle slowed down and finally landed on Unilera. She jumped back in surprise, but it was impossible for her to hide her excitement. Tide shrugged and quickly kissed Unilera on the cheek, going back to his spot in the 'circle' soon after with an embarrassed expression. Unilera was blushing and smiling awkwardly. The moment was all oddly serene.. however, this didn't last long. The purple haired werewolf known as Zalax jumped excitedly from behind Unilera, screaming uncontrollably. "Yes! This is what makes the game worth it! So," she looked around, "who's next?

"Ooh, I'll-!" Viola raised her hand excitedly, but was cut off by Anthony.

"I'm not so sure we should keep playing.." Anthony pointed at Lonnie, looking at her with concern. She was staring at the floor, fists shaking and a tear running down her face. Everyone looked at Lonnie with surprise and nodded their heads frantically.

"So what do we do now?" Zalax asked

"Let's watch a movie," Unilera looked at everyone with a huge smile on her face, "I have a huge selection!"

"A horror movie!" A huge grin grew on Sasha's face. A large group of people nodded along with her idea.

"What?! No way," Viola shook her head quickly, "horror movies are awful! We should watch an animation!" The entire room burst into a chaotic mess of yells and stomping feet. Anthony looked around, obvious worry on his face. He attempted to calm everyone down, but nothing worked in the slightest. The pressure continued to press at him until he erupted a yell significantly louder than the rest.

"QUIET!" The entire room looked at Anthony with confusion. He paused for a second, overwhelmed by his large audience. After a moment's pass, he began to stutter out a peaceful alternative to the previous commotion. "Wh- why don't we just take a vote..?" The crowd murmured among themselves a moment, then nodded with agreement. "Okay everyone," Anthony smiled, "raise your hand if you want to watch…"

A couple minutes later, a horror movie was the obvious winner of the vote. After everyone had settled down in front of the television, Unilera excitedly began the movie. The opening scene showed a mysteriously shadowed man walking through a bloody hallway, knife in hand. Cameron gasped with excitement.

"I have that knife at home! The pastel blue edition!" Everyone glared at him, and he shuffled back into his spot under the couch. "Never mind…" As the scene continued, the audience was shown a variety of classic horror knacks. Corpses, blood, a high pitched scream. The typical. Most of the room was unmoved, though curiously, there were one or two students huddled in the corner of the couch, overtaken by fear.

This dynamic continued throughout the movie, and as soon as it had begun, the horror film has come to an end. Everyone huddled into their sleeping bags, and the sleepover came to a close, everyone calmly resting. Everyone that is- except Unilera. She looked at everyone and grinned. Tonight had been a success, and she hoped tomorrow would be even better!


	4. 3

Tide walked into class and sat down, waiting for the teacher to arrive. It had been a couple days since Unilera's sleepover, but it was still the talk of the class. The horror movie, all the streamers, but more importantly, the kiss… He saw Unilera sit down at her desk. She looked at Tide for a moment, then glanced away quickly. Yep, things had definitely not washed over with Unilera, either.

A few moments later, Ms. Elephant walked into the room, her tacky purple shoes clicking with every step. "Okay class," she announced with the voice of an over exasperated seven year old, "today we will be doing partner work!" Everyone in the back of the class began to groan. "Now, now, this will be fun! You will be chosen a partner out of a hat, and you will present to the class your favorite things together! Now all that's left is to," she pulled out a hat," pick your partners!

"I'll go first!" Viola raised her hand and ran to the front of the class. She pulled out a piece of paper, and a look of surprise grew on her face. "It's…"

Willow started writing the title to her poster and looked at Cameron blankly. "So.. what are your interests?"

"Succulents!" Cameron said with excitement, "and pastels!"

"Hmm.. very plain.." Willow shook her head. "Anything else?"

"Uh," Cameron thought for a moment, "knives?"

"Perfect!" Willow starting drawing all over the poster paper. "I think you

and I are going to be friends.." Cameron nodded in agreement.

"Soooo," Viola looked at Pixel with her usual smile, "what do you do for fun?"

Pixel thought for a moment. There was a lot to say, but not a lot that wouldn't scare this girl away. "Drawing," he said at last, "I like to draw."

"Oh, me too!" Viola pulled out a drawing of a cat from her folder and showed it to Pixel. "Maybe we can put a bunch of our drawings on the poster?"

"Sure..?" Pixel shrugged.

Rose drew tea on her poster, not waiting for Jasper to pitch in. "Wait- I don't like tea," Jasper pointed out.

"Well, what DO you like?" Rose looked at Jasper expectantly.

"Slurpees?" Jasper shrugged.

"Alright, that's fine," Rose nodded, "just draw slurpees somewhere else on the poster." Jasper grabbed a bright red marker and began drawing diligently.

"And you like…?" Neko looked at Psycome expectantly. She didn't answer, just giving Neko a cold, hard stare. "Okay, then…" Neko proceeded to work on the project by herself.

"So," Zane looked at Tokirya with hostility, doing all he could to keep from banging his head on his desk, "we should probably get to work. What do you like?"

"Girls," Toni said bluntly, staring at Zane blankly.

"Yeah- I'm done!" Zane stood up from his desk and glared at Toki. "Draw a bunch of tits on the poster for all I care, but I'm not going to be a part of it!" Zane went into the corner of the room and sat down, giving a death stare to anybody who dared to look at him.

"Well… okay!" Tokirya grabbed a pencil and began work on his 'masterpiece'.

"Okay," Anthony looked at Unilera with a smile, "let's get started."

"Uh huh.." Unilera was staring at Tide, completely distracted by her own thoughts. "Sounds great…" Anthony shook his head and smiled, continuing the project on his own.

Lonnie began to work on her poster completely on her own, not making a sound. "I, uh.. I think we're supposed to work on this together," Tide commented.

"Shut up," Lonnie snapped back. She wasn't exactly in the mood for this stupid project. Tide thought for a moment at what could be bothering Lonnie, then came to a realization.

"Is this about spin the bottle the other night..?" Lonnie didn't dare make a sound. She just sat in silence, not daring to move a muscle. "Lonnie?" She still didn't move. Tide sighed, "Lonnie, it's not exactly like it was my choice," he looked back at Unilera. Perhaps even if it WERE his choice, he still would've done the same..? It didn't matter, though. He looked back at Lonnie, who still seemed aggravated. After a moment of thought, Tide decided to…


End file.
